¿Eres feliz?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Hace meses que son novios Ai Haibara y Conan Edogawa. No obstante cada vez que Ai mira a Conan no puede evitar preguntarse en su mente... ¿Eres feliz?


Es un día soleado, Conan y Ai estaban en una cita en el zoológico. Charlando animadamente con comentarios sarcásticos, irónicos compartiendo risas y sonrisas.

— Voy a comprar un helado —Repuso Conan separándose de ella, yéndose al puesto mientras tanto Ai lo esperaba sentada en una banca, viendo por un momento a los ciervos, antes de dirigir la mirada otra vez hacia Edogawa.

 _Esas risas, sonrisas... ¿Son verdaderas?_

Se preguntó en su mente, viendo como estas mismas eran dibujadas en su rostro mientras él esperaba en la fila para comprar el helado.

Hace meses que son novios Ai Haibara y Conan Edogawa. Siendo el mismo tiempo que empezaron las dudas por parte de ella.

— Aqui tienes —Le dijo Conan tendiéndole el helado de frutilla, quien con un respingo se dio cuenta de su presencia y tomo el helado, rozando las yemas de sus dedos.

— Gracias —Pronuncio Haibara surcándole una leve sonrisa. Entretanto él sonreía y se sentaba a su lado.

Ellos se pusieron a comer el helado, quien Haibara se quedó mirando a Conan. Pensando las mismas cosas que lleva haciéndolo desde hace meses.

 _No debería usar anteojos._

 _No debería tener esta edad._

 _No debería tener este nombre._

Pero lo tiene por ella. No por elección sino porque no quedaba otra opción.

 _— ¿Eres feliz?_

Otra vez se cuestionó en su mente ya que no tenía valor de pronunciar esa interrogante en voz alta.

 _— ¿Lo eres?_

— ¿Te sucede algo? —Le pregunto Conan con un deje de preocupación mientras con una servilleta en la mano, la apoyaba contra la suya que tenía helado derretido del cucurucho.

Ella lo miro y perdiéndose en esa azul mirada, estuvo a punto de realizar esa pregunta que lleva en su mente hace bastante tiempo, cuando sus labios casi lo pronunciaban se quedó callada al notar en la lejanía la verdadera fuente de su felicidad. La misma que junto a su esposo iba caminando con su bebe en el cochecito.

Ran.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta sin poder apartar la mirada y Conan a los pocos segundos se giró al percatarse de su penetrante mirada. Al hacerlo inmediatamente un semblante triste se apareció en su rostro borrando todo rastro de sonrisa... de felicidad.

Ai al notarlo, su corazón se oprimió, doliéndole.

Ahora no tenía duda. Conan Edogawa no era feliz.

Nunca podría serlo. Por su culpa.

Se levantó automáticamente y se encamino alejándose de ahí donde al pasar por un cesto de basura tiro el helado. Sin mirar atrás, a pasos lentos mientras Conan se encontraba perturbado por la escena que estaba presenciando sin darse cuenta de que Haibara se estaba yendo.

Al salir de la ensoñación luego de unos minutos y volver la mirada hacia Ai, ella ya no estaba. Inmediatamente se levantó de la banca y empezó a buscarla, pero no la encontraba.

Comenzó a correr y luego de un tiempo la vio dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— Ai —La llamo para que se detenga, cosa que no hizo mientras el corría a su alcance tomándole de la muñeca— ¿Adónde vas?

— A casa —Respondió dándose la vuelta, mirándolo fríamente.

— Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo.

— ¿Y tú lo haces? —Repuso de forma severa— No finjas.

— No estoy fingiendo, me estoy divirtiendo —Trago saliva y agrego— Si lo decís por lo de Ran...

— ¿Por qué quisiste que fuera tu novia? ¿Para hacer más fácil olvidarla? —Le interrumpio— No eres feliz y por mi culpa nunca lo serás.

— Ai —La llamo tomándola más fuerte de la muñeca— Soy feliz, me incomoda ver a Ran, pero soy muy feliz a tu lado.

Ella emitió una carcajada amargada y una sonrisa triste.

— Ya no te auto-engañes no es ningún bien para ninguno.

— ¡Soy feliz! Soy muy feliz cada vez que estas a mi lado, lo soy. Créeme no estoy mintiendo —Refuto observándola a los ojos, unos que demostraban perplejidad— Así que no te vayas porque si te vas, ahora de verdad no seré feliz.

Esa mirada que expresaba en ese momento hizo que Ai Haibara dudara de sus argumentos y esa pregunta que penso que jamas iba a preguntar la hizo...

— ¿Eres feliz?

Pregunto Haibara sintiendo como el latido de su corazón lo hacía más rápido como también sintiendo como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus ojos picaban de la emoción.

— Solo contigo —Respondió con una sonrisa de lo más hermosa y deslumbrante.

Con eso dicho la tiro hacia él y tomando la nuca con sus manos, le planto un suave beso en sus labios, tratando de ignorar la multitud que estaba a sus alrededores.

— Y tu... —Le dijo separándose de sus labios mientras sus narices se rozaban y sus ojos brillaban con evidentes sonrojos en sus mejillas— ¿Eres feliz?

— Solo contigo.

Contesto ella a los segundos esbozando una sonrisa de esas que son tan raras como bellas y efímeras. Porque ella en muy pocas ocasiones sonreía al menos no sin él.


End file.
